


111. morals

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Mentioned Blake/Ruby, mentioned Ruby/Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: There are many, many people who won't like a Belladonna and a Schnee dating the same woman. It's worth it, Blake knows, but it needs to be said.





	111. morals

After the singing incident, Blake sometimes finds herself at Weiss' apartment without Ruby anywhere in sight. She learns early on that she has to be careful when she goes and what she brings up as the night wears on, because after the third time they stay up debating into the small hours, it becomes clear it's not an isolated event. They really will spend hours debating, and either lose track of time or dismiss it entirely.

Blake, of course, often ends up ignoring her own guidelines. She's curled into one corner of Weiss' loveseat, Weiss sitting on the other end with her legs tucked underneath herself. They're touching quite a bit more than they would have been if they'd opted for the couch, or separate seating entirely. Blake is willing to believe Weiss has noticed, and simply doesn't care. She seems touch-starved, and having heard stories about Weiss' other acquaintances, Blake can't imagine where she'd be sating her skin hunger other than Ruby and Blake. She's certainly not tactile with Winter.

This is one of the nights she's willfully ignoring her own rule about not bringing up heavy subjects late at night. She's been mulling over one subject in particular, and now feels like the right time to bring it up.

"They'll think you're playing princess and pauper with Ruby," Blake says quietly, setting her tea to the side. 'They', of course, meaning the media, and those who get their opinion from gossip reporters.

"And they'll think you've been turned against your people by humans," Weiss says, more evenly than Blake would have expected.

"They're very convincing humans," Blake says dryly.

She's teasing, but it's also true: Weiss has opinions and viewpoints that Blake hadn't come close to thinking of, and has changed her mind more than once. It's exactly what her father said college would be like: late nights spent debating the finer points of morality, drinking too much caffeine, and procrastinating on term papers.

Weiss smiles, shaking her head, then turns serious again. "No one will like that we're dating the same woman."

She's right. Less about the poly aspect and more because a Schnee and a Belladonna dating the same person is a recipe for everyone to get upset about everything, from all sides of the fence. Blake has very quietly told her mother about Ruby, but her father is going to have to wait until she can bring Ruby home. She'd like to see him puff up about oppressive humans with Ruby right in front of him.

"Oh, is it dating now?" Blake asks, instead of speaking any of that aloud.

Weiss reddens, suddenly very interested in her coffee cup.

"I know you've been..." Blake clears her throat. "Kissing her."

It may not be just kissing, but Blake knows it certainly isn't sex. She can tell.

Weiss' flush expands all the way out to her ears. "She told you?"

Blake shakes her head. "No. I know what to look for."

If Blake weren't a faunus, she'd never have caught Weiss' reaction. Her flush changes a very little, her pupils dilate just a bit. If it weren't for her scent changing, adding in desire, Blake would never know. But she does know, and she wonders: is Weiss remembering kissing Ruby? Or is she thinking about how Blake would know? Is her desire reflexive, just her body reacting to thoughts the way bodies do?

(Is she imagining Blake and Ruby? Does she wonder, as Blake does, what it would be like if Weiss were there as well?)

Blake could add something about Weiss being willing to kiss Ruby like that - in a way that leaves her _drenched_ in Weiss' scent and still aroused hours later - and talk to Blake as if their future is solid, but she'll let it go. She's pretty sure Weiss is an overthinker; she'll get through it eventually. It would be cruel for Weiss to toy with Ruby, but by all accounts Weiss' attention hasn't wavered, she just hasn't put a formal label on what they have. It's not Blake's place to push.

Weiss brings up tarriffs again, and Blake allows the distraction. She calls it a night not much later, and hugs Weiss perhaps tighter than she otherwise might have. They're in this together, after all.

(She absolutely does not think about the light in Weiss' eyes during debates, or the long, elegant lines of her neck. Down that road lies only madness. They have a solid friendship, and strong feelings for the same woman. It's enough.)


End file.
